Help
by coolchick275
Summary: FIRST EVER FANFICTION STORY- Logan has had a childhood nobody wants and none of his friends new until it was to late xx
1. How it all begins x

**Ten Years Earlier**

_A cold draft floated around the cupboard as six year old Logan waited to see his next fait, he had already seen the belt and his dad s feet and fists 'this can't get any worse somebody is going to find me' his thoughts were interrupted by the click of the door lock "**LOGAN, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT MAKING A MESS?**" his dad s threatening voice scared him to death and the stench of bear on his breath was too much for the six year old to handle "what do you mean, daddy?" big mistake, the next thing Logan knew he was pressed up agenised the wall with his dads hands wrapped around his throat "**I, MEAN THE BLOOD ALL OVER, DONT YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT STAINS?"** his breath flowed freely out of his mouth and around Logan "s-s-sorry-y daddy I didn t mean it" Logan was now sobbing as his dads hands gripped his neck tighter. Black spots danced in front of him and his eyesight blurred. All of a sudden his dad let go and Logan fell to the floor trying to get his breath back "David Mitchell you are under arrest for child abuse" Logan heard somebody say before at least six pairs of hands were picking him up and placed him on a stretcher "I'll find you someday little Logie, and trust me it won t be very fun for you" that was the last thing Logan heard before he passed out._


	2. Who is he  x

Present day Logan and his three best friends were sat around the palmwoods pool laughing and joking about Carlos be careful you re going to hurt yourself if you carry on doing it Logan warned his hyper friend as he balanced on his head near the edge of the pool oh calm down Logie, i have my helmet on and ill fall into the pool anyway was Carlos s only reply dude you know your not going to get through to him so just ignore him James how will i be able to ignore him when he is in hospital? this is Carlos we are talking about don t worry he ll be fine "how can you be sure ?" Logan was having a hard time beliveing his friends that Carlos would be ok. "look, see nothing bad has happen-" just as Carlos was about to get up he fell face first into the pool woth a loud splash. "CARLOS !" his three best friends shouted at the same time "woah that was epic, you guys have gotta try it !" was Carlos's only reply as he jumped out of the pool compleatly ignorant to his friends shocked faces "hello urm guys is their anybody in there ?" Carlos asked waving his hand infront of his friends faces " CARLOS!, dont you ever do that again !" Kendall shouted " yeah dude you almost gave poor Logie a heart attack " James joked not seeing Logans face " but the key word there is almost James, i didn't and Logan is still alive, his heart is working and unfortunatly so is his brain" Carlos tried aswell to make a joke out of the matter but burst out lauging when he heard Kendall try to hid a snigger. pritty soon after all three boys were lauging their heads off dubbled over on the floor, still not noticing Logan was still stood unmoving. "s-sor-r-y L-og-ie, b-but I cou-lnd't h-help my-myself" Kendall said straighting up and for the first time noticing Logan's still form "um, Logie are you ok ?" Kendall looked at Logan closly eyeing the fact he was pailer than usual and was trembaling, his eyes were filled with fear and were looking at something or more like someone. Kendall looked at Logan's eye line and saw who he was looking at "guy's shut up and help me get Logan upstairs, that person who ever he is has scared him" James and Carlos took one look at the man that Kendall was on about and one look at Logan, then jumpped to their feet "who is that dude ?" Carlos asked Kendall " i dont know but who ever he is has scared logan beonde compare, lets get him upstairs" Carlos grabbed Logans legs while kendall grabbed his upper body, this starteld Logan out of his trance "WAH, PUT ME DOWN !" Logan screemed at the top of his voice that made Carlos and Kendall drop him like a ton of bricks "OUCHIES, guys what was that for ?" Logan asked rubbing his head "well you kinda zoned out on us when you saw that man over their" James stated pointing to were the man was stood watching the boys with intrest, his icy blue eyes digging into Logans soul and Logan started to tremble again "Logan who is he ?" Kendall asked hes shaking friend. "t-that-t, i-i-is D-davi-d M-itchl "... 


End file.
